Come With Me
by Zelvaren Yuvrezla
Summary: Roxas, seorang pemuda yang terdampar di sebuah tempat misterius bersama orang-orang yang dianggap sebagai dewa kematian. akuroku, zemyx. oneshot. AU


**Kingdom Hearts  
Disclaimer : Square Enix & Disney  
Rating : T  
Pairing : Akuroku**

**Warning : Sho-ai, AU**

**~Come With Me~**

Aku menekan tombol klik pada kameraku. Sudah beberapa jam aku berada di tempat ini untuk mengabadikan beberapa tempat yang terdapat di gedung kumuh ini.

Menjadi seorang fotografi adalah cita-citaku semenjak kecil. Ayah sering membelikan kamera kepadaku dan aku suka memakainya.

Dan kali ini, aku mendalami pekerjaan sekaligus hobiku dengan menyimpan tempat-tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh kebanyakan orang.

"Roxas, hampir semua tempat sudah kita foto. Aku akan kembali duluan ke mobil, setelah kau selesai, jangan lupa membawa tas di ujung sana ya" Asistenku, Namine berbicara padaku sebelum ia menghilang dari gedung tua ini.

Menjadi fotografi di tempat yang angker sudah menjadi tantangan bagiku. Sebelum aku memutuskan untuk pergi, ku foto bagian ujung dari sudut gedung tua ini.

Sekilas aku melihat sosok bayangan yang melintas. Aku mengedipkan mataku, apakah aku berkhayal karena terlalu lelah?

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Sosok yang kulihat seperti pemuda yang memiliki rambut kemerahan dengan mata yang memandang wajahku. Warna hijau emerald matanya seperti menembus melihat kearahku.

Setelah mengantarkan Namine pulang, aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Aku segera mencetak foto-foto yang baru saja kuambil semenjak pagi itu.

Dan aku melihatnya...

Ini bukan hanya sekedar khayalanku ternyata. Dalam salah satu foto yang kucuci, aku melihat sosoknya yang sedang berjalan menuju lorong lain yang berada disebelahnya.

Siapa dia? Apa dia penunggu tempat ini? Setelah kuperhatikan lagi dengan baik foto ini, tak bisa kutentang bahwa aku terpana dengan penampilan sosoknya.

Dia tampak begitu mengagumkan bagiku. Setelah pergi dari tempat untuk mencuci foto tersebut. Kuputuskan untuk tidur. Aku akan pergi ke tempat itu lagi esok hari.

Jam alarm yang kupasang pagi itu membangunkanku dari mimpi indah yang terukir di otakku. Apakah pagi secepat ini ya?

Setelah kuputuskan untuk mandi dan sarapan pagi, aku segera mengemas barang-barangku dan pergi ke sana lagi, seorang diri.

Perjalanan yang cukup jauh. Sekitar 3 jam kemudian aku baru sampai kembali ke tempat tersebut. Kubawa kameraku dan kututup pintu mobilku.

Pintu gedung tua yang tertutup itu aku buka kembali dengan perlahan, kemudian aku melangkah masuk kedalamnya.

Tapi..pandanganku langsung kabur, selanjutnya, hanya putih saja yang dapat kulihat.

-xXx-

Dingin.. angin berhembus melewati leherku. Kurasakan kerasnya dan dinginnya lantai yang menyentuh pipiku. Aku mulai membuka mataku sebelum aku bertanya dalam hati 'tempat apa ini?'

Aku melihat kiri-kanan tempat ini. Sedikit kabut berada di sini. Kuperhatikan tempat ini seperti sebuah mansion. Terdapat lorong diujungnya. Pintu besar berada di depan.

Tunggu.. susunan tempat ini seperti mansion tua yang aku datangi. Lalu, kenapa aku bisa sampai berada disini? Dalam kondisi yang jauh lebih bagus. Apa aku bermimpi?

Dan lagi, mengapa terdapat kabut didalam sebuah ruangan? Bukankah hal ini tidak wajar?

"Manusia? Kenapa kau berada di tempat ini?" spontan aku kaget mendengar suara yang berasal di sampingku. Dan ketika aku menengok kesamping, aku melihat seseorang dengan rambut ke-pink-pink-an sedang melihat kearahku.

"Ah, maaf.. aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku berada di tempat ini, tapi aku terbangun ditempat ini"

Aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang agak heran mendengar penjelasan dariku itu. Sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi. "Lindungi dirimu sendiri" katanya kepadaku.

Aku tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Tapi aku memutuskan untuk menyusuri tempat ini. Dan, kameraku masih berada di leherku, kuambil beberapa foto tempat ini.

Begitu aku memasuki lorong berikutnya, aku bisa melihat beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kearahku.

Tapi aku tetap berjalan, menghiraukan mereka. Aku dapat mendengar seseorang dengan rambut coklat berbisikkan sesuatu pada teman disebelahnya itu. Pemuda dengan rambut biru yang sebagian matanya tertutup oleh rambutnya sendiri.

Sedangkan 2 lainnya, yang berambut perak dan biru yang panjang dengan..tanda X? Di dahinya, tetap melihat kearahku dengan tatapan yang tajam.

Aku segera pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah pintu yang berbeda dari pintu-pintu lainnya. Pintu yang menarik perhatianku, berwarna merah dengan tengkorak terpasang di depannya.

Perlahan, kubuka pintu tersebut dan kulihat sepasang mata emerald kini memandang lurus kearahku. Seakan kaget akan kehadiranku, namun ia tersenyum licik.

Tanpa kusadari kini ia mendekat kearahku, menarikku ke tembok terdekat. Ia menyudutkanku di ujung tembok tersebut. Ia menarik ke-2 tanganku ke atas hingga melewati kepalaku, dengan satu tangan yang cukup besar untuk menahan ke-2 tanganku itu.

Kurasakan nafasnya semakin mendekat kearahku

"Hhmm" katanya dengan perlahan "Tampaknya ada tamu untukku ya"

Mataku kututup rapat-rapat sebelum akhirnya kubuka kembali dengan lebar karena merasakan sesuatu yang dingin kini mencium leherku.

Aku langsung memberontak dan dengan sekuat tenaga mendorongnya hingga kini kami berpisah sejauh 1 meter.

Ia kembali tersenyum dan menatapku sebelum memukul tembok yang berada di sampingku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak karena tindakkannya itu.

"Well, siapa namamu, manis?" tanyanya sambil terus memandang kearahku. Aku terpana melihat pandangan matanya dari jarak yang sedekat ini. Sama seperti pandangan yang kuambil kemarin. Kulihat tato seperti segitiga terbalik terukir di bawah matanya.

Kulihat kini ia menjauhkan tangannya dan mulai menggaruk kepalanya. "Ups, maaf mengagetkanmu. Jangan pasang tampang seperti itu. Aku tidak akan mengigitmu, yah setidaknya untuk saat ini. Namaku Axel, got it memorized?"

Aku langsung membuyarkan lamunanku "Ma..maaf juga untuk yang sebelumnya. Namaku Roxas. Salam kenal, Axel"

Ia memandang kearahku dari atas ke bawah kemudian kembali lagi ke atas. Setelah 2 kali melakukan hal itu, dia meletakkan tangannya di dagunya dan mulai berdumam "Hhmm..Roxy, yeah, Roxy. Aku akan memanggilmu dengan nama itu" katanya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya itu.

"Roxy?" aku bertanya kepadanya. Hei! Itu nama kucing peliharaan ibuku!

"Yeah, Roxy dari Roxas. Nama itu lebih gampang disebut, go it?"

Aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang datar. Seenanya, pikirku.

Aku melihat sekelilingku sebelum kulihat Axel mendekat ke kasur dan kembali membersihkan sesuatu. Cakram? "Axel, boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ya, silahkan, Roxy" katanya sambil fokus membersihkan senjatanya itu.

Aku memandangnya sebelum akhirnya kukatakan hal yang berada di dalam pikiranku sedari tadi "Tempat apa ini? Mengapa terdapat kabut didalam gedung ini? Siapa orang-orang yang berada di lorong? Sepanjang aku mengelilingi tempat ini, aku tidak bisa menemukan jalan pulang, sebenarnya, tempat apa ini?"

Pertanyaan kuajukan secara bertubi-tubi, menghujani Axel dengan kebingungan dan kepanikan.

"Whoaa.. calm down, Roxy.. jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu : adalah Dimension of Nobody. itu memang sudah ada semenjak dulu. yaang berada dilorong? Siapa yang kau maksud? Apa gerombolan Xemnas, Saix, Zexion, Demyx dan Marluxia? Dan yang terakhir, kau memang tidak bisa pergi bila sudah datang kemari"

Aku bingung mendengar penjelasan Axel. Apa maksudnya? Aku tidak mengerti, tidak bisa pergi lagi?

Axel menatapku dengan heran "Sepertinya kau kebingungan. Kau tidak tahu mengapa kau berada disini?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Yang aku ingat hanya pandanganku menjadi putih sebelum aku tiba di tempat ini"

"Ha? Cuma itu saja?"

Aku mengganguk. Dan kini kami berdua terdiam.

"Ikut aku" katanya sambil keluar dari kamarnya dan aku mengikutinya keluar.

Kami sampai di lorong yang tadi aku lewati. Orang-orang yang memandang kearahku sedari tadi juga masih berada disana.

"Xemnas" Axel memanggil salah satu nama dari orang yang sedang berkumpul itu. Sosok yang memiliki rambut perak kini memandang kearah kami berdua yang datang ke tempat tersebut.

"Kenapa, Axel?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi

Axel menarik tanganku ke atas, dan mendorongku kedepan, walaupun peganganya tidak ia lepaskan "Dia, manusia, bukan?"

"Lalu?"

Axel memutar bolanya sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataannya "Kau tahu bahwa manusia tidak bisa masuk kesini kecuali dia telah menjadi roh, bukan?"

Apa? Roh katanya? Apa maksud perkataannya?

"Sepertinya ia tertarik sewaktu kita sedang kembali kesini, Ax" teman disebelahnya ikut berbicara

"Tapi, tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi, Saix. Ini baru pertama kalinya hal ini terjadi" protesnya

Kini seseorang berambut biru yang menutupi sebagian matanya itu datang sambil meletakkan buku ke depan meja terdekat

"Itu artinya tak ada hal yang mutlak disini, Ax. Semua dapat berubah secara mendadak" suaranya tampak tenang dan datar.

Sibuk memperhatikan mereka, aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau seseorang kini berada di sebelahku "Booo-!" katanya, mengagetkanku.

Ia tertawa melihat ekspresi kagetku "Hahaha.. hei, tenanglah, kami bukan sekumpulan orang jahat! Siapa namamu? Aku Demyx" ia melihat kearahku sambil tersenyum

Setelah mmengatur kembali nafasku, aku mulai berbicara "Namaku Roxas. Dan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?"

"Dem, jangan mentang-mentang ada anak yang bisa kau kerjain kau menjadi seenaknya, ia mangsaku" kata Axel tak lama kemudian.

"Disini adalah dimensi antara dunia yang hidup dan dunia yang telah mati. Namaku Zexion" katanya masih dengan nada yang datar.

Pria berambut perak itu segera berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, sepertinya tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan kami selanjutnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, dia memang selalu seperti itu. Ah, dan dia Xemnas, sedangkan orang yang megikutinya tak lama setelah ia pergi itu Saix" Axel menjelaskannya kepadaku

"Jadi, kenapa Roxy bisa berada disini?" tanya Demyx kemudian

Kenapa 2 orang ini memanggilku dengan nama Roxy? Namaku ROXAS, bukan ROXY. Aku sudah ingin berteriak sedari tadi bila aku tidak menahannya.

"Sepertinya jiwamu terbawa saat kami hendak kembali dari tugas kami sebagai mengumpul nyawa, Rox" Zexion berkata tak lama kemudian.

Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Mengumpulkan nyawa? Apa kalian bilang sekarang aku sudah meninggal

"Kami ini dewa kematian, Roxy" Demx tersenyum girang kepadaku. "Tugas kami itu mengumpulkan nyawa orang yang sudah meninggal"

"Kalau begitu.. apa aku sudah meninggal?" aku bertanya pada mereka

Zexion kini menutup bukunya, ia menatapku "Kurasa tidak. Kami hanya mengambil nyawa dari orang yang telah tercatat dalam buku hitam disana" Ia menunjukkan ke sebuah buku yang terlindungi oleh sebuah kaca "dan, namamu atau data tentangmu, tidak ada disana"

Ini gila. Apa ini seperti cerita-cerita fiksi? Tapi ini nyata! Aku mengalaminya.

"Makannya, kalau nasibnya tidak jelas seperti ini. Ia bisa menjadi incaran heartless itu khan?" kini Axel ikut berbicara

Demyx melihat kearahku lalu ke Axel "Heee..." katanya sambil melancarkan pandangan yang membuatku merasakan hal tidak enak. "Tumben kau peduli, Ax?" tanya Demyx

Axel mengacak-ngacak rambut Demyx sebelum menarikku pergi "Ikut aku"

Didalam perjalanan Axel berkata bahwa para Heartless sering muncul secara tiba-tiba untuk mengambil "hati" mereka dan mungkin, aku yang saat ini tidak bisa memberi perlawanan apapun dapat menjadi incaran manis para heartless tersebut.

Setibanya di kamar Axel, dia berkata padaku untuk tidur disini untuk sementara, Axel menyuruhku untuk tetap berada di kamarnya dan tidak pergi kemana pun. Kemudian Axel keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan aku sendiri.

Dalam kamar Axel, dengan ragu-ragu aku duduk di tepi kasurnya. Memikirkan bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang kutinggalkan disana. Sekejab perasaan rindu menghujaniku. Aku harus mencari jalan pulang, pikirku. Dan aku memutuskan untuk keluar.

Pada saa aku berjalan dilorong tak lama kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu sedang melihatku, memperhatikanku, tapi apa? Kupercepat langkahku ketika kusadari terdapat langkah kaki juga yang mengejarku.

Jantungku berdebar, dan ketika kulihat kebelakang. Voila, sosok yang hitam besar entah apa itu kini sedang mengejarku. Aku tersandung hingga terjatuh, cepat-cepat mundur kebelakang. Keringatku sudah turun sedari tadi.

Pasrah akan keadaan, aku menutup mataku. Apa ini akhir dari diriku? Namun, tak ada apapun. Lalu, kubuka mataku dan kulihat cakram Axel berada di tubuh sosok hitam itu.

Kini Axel menatapku dengan muka yang marah "Bodoh! Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan untuk diam di kamar? Kenapa kau keluar?"

Aku hanya menundukkan wajahku kebawah. Lama tak menerima jawaban dariku, Axel menari tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke kamar.

"Axel..maaf aku-"

"Sudahlah, lalu, mengapa kau keluar?" Axel kini duduk di kursi sambil melihatku yang duduk di tepi kasur

"Aku..tiba-tiba ingat dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Dan, aku merindukan mereka.."

Aku terdiam, melihat kebawah sebelum akhirnya Axel mengusap kepalaku dan duduk disampingku.

"Seperti apa..kehidupanmu itu?"

Aku segera memandang ke arahnya yang menanyaiku dengan nada yang ragu-ragu

"maksudku..kehidupan manusia" jelasnya padaku

Aku tersenyum sebelum membuka mulutku untuk berbicara "Aku hidup bersama kakakku, Ventus. Ia sering datang kerumah bersama Vanitas, teman baiknya dan adik kembarnya, Sora. Dan sora selalu membawa te- err..pacarnya, Riku. Kami sering bermain bersama. Aku bekerja sebagai fotografer bersama asisten yang membantuku, Namine. Ia sangat teliti dan bertanggung jawab" jelasku singkat

Tak lama aku kembali berbicara "saat aku berada disini seorang diri, aku menjadi teringat dengan mereka. Dan..aku merindukan mereka, makannya kuputuskan untuk mencari jalan pulang"

"Akan kubantu kau untuk pulang kembali ke duniamu" tiba-tiba Axel berbicara "akan kubicarakan dengan Xemnas besok, sekarang, tidurlah. Aku akan menemanimu sampai kau terbangun nanti"

Aku mengangguk, aku memang lelah. Apalagi dengan semua yang terjadi pada hari ini "Thanks, Axel" aku tersenyum kepadanya.

Disaat Roxas tertidur, sesaat Axel melihat ke wajahnya yang tertidur dengan tenang itu. "Wajahmu..sangat polos. Entah mengapa, semenjak pertama kali bertemu denganmu sewaktu kau datang kemari, perhatianku tertarik kepadamu" Axel membisikkan kata-kata itu, walaupun ia yakin Roxas tak dapat mendengarnya. Kemudian ia mulai mengecup pipi Roxas "Tidurlah yang tenang"

Keesokan harinya, kami mengetuk kamar Xemnas, karena dia tidak berada di lorong.

"Apa maumu, Ax?" tanyanya dengan dingin, sepertinya kami baru saja menginterupsinya melakukan suatu hal.

Axel menjawab dengan cepat "aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikannya ke dunianya, Xemnas. Apa kau tahu?"

Tak lama, suara Saix terdengar dari belakang, ia keluar. Berdiri disebelah Xemnas "cara satu-satunya hanya membawanya ke dimensi penghubung, Ax. Tapi kau tahu resikonya"

"Dan bila kau gagal, mungkin salah satu diantara kalian akan mati" balas Xemnas yang kemudian menutup pintu mereka.

Kami hendak membicarakannya dengan Zexion sebelum kami melihat dia dan Demyx sedang make out di sofa lorong tersebut. Axel langsung menutup mataku dan membawaku ke kamarnya.

"Gezz..tidak bisakah mereka melakukan hal itu ditempat lain?" tanya Axel setelahnya

Tiba-tiba sebuah foto jatuh dari kantongku, foto Axel.

"Aa.." Axel mengambil dan melihat kearah foto tersebut. Tak lama ia kembali mengelus kepalaku.

"Sepertinya, ini hanyalah satu-satunya bukti bahwa keberadaanku ada"

Aku melihat kearah Axel "apa maksudmu?"

"Kami, para dewa kematian tidak memiliki masa lalu. Tak ada yang akan mengetahui atau mengenang kami. Tugas kami hanya menjemput para nyawa yang telah meninggal, tak kurang, dan tak lebih"

Entah mengapa..rasanya aku ingin sekali memeluknya saat ini. Kudekatkan diriku sebelum kudekap Axel dalam pelukanku. Tak lama ia membalas pelukanku.

"Apakah kau akan mengingatku, Roxy?" aku diam dalam pelukannya sebelum kuputuskan untuk mengelus pundaknya "tentu saja, Axel. Tidak mungkin aku melupakanmu" balasku

Axel kini menjatuhkan dirinya hingga kini aku berada di atasnya. Ia mencium dahiku sebelum ia mulai mendekatkan mulutnya di telingaku. Ia mencium telingaku, sebelum memutuskan untuk menyentuh bibirku.

Aku sedikit mendesah ketika ia mulai meraba masuk kedalam bajuku, ia memegang punggungku dengan tangannya yang panas, seperti api.

"Axel" desahku ketika tangannya mulai menjelajahi tubuhku "Aaah.. bu..buat aku menjadi milikmu"

'buat aku menjadi milikmu, hanya milikmu seorang. Meskipun kami baru saja bertemu, tapi aku merasa kami pernah bertemu sebelumnya, sebelum aku mengenal tempat ini. Apakah pada kehidupan yang dulu, mungkin aku mengenalnya?'

Keesokan harinya, Ax membawaku ke sebuah tempat, sebuah gerbang, seorang berambut pink sedang berada di sana. Duduk sendiri.

"Marluxia, aku ingin mengantarkannya pulang" aku mendengar pernyataan Axel padaku

"Tunggu, Ax. Aku tidak ingin kembali, aku ingin bersamamu" kataku sambil memegang lengan Axel

Namun ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak, Rox. Kau tidak boleh berada disini lebih lama. Kau harus kembali atau kau akan menghilang untuk selamanya"

Aku bisa merasakan mukaku memerah, mataku mulai berkaca-kaca "kalau begitu..apa kita akan berpisah?"

Axel tersenyum padaku, mengelus kepalaku "aku sudah berjanji mengirimmu kembali Rox"

"Tapi-!" perkataanku terpotong oleh ciuman yang diberikan oleh Axel, aku membalasnya. Aku ingin bersamanya. Apakah salah?

"Ehm—" Marluxia terbatuk " ingat aku masih berada disini, kalian berdua" katanya sambil melihat kearah lain

"Aku, pasti akan menemukanmu, Rox. Aku berjanji, suatu saat nanti, aku akan menemukanmu lagi. Kau harus pergi sekarang" Axel memelukku untuk yang terakhir kalinnya.

Axel mulai membuka sebuah dimensi dan menyuruhku masuk kesana. Awalnya aku menolak untuk kesana, namun Marluxia mengatakan bahwa semakin lama aku berdiam, nyawa Axel akan terancam, dan ia mendorongku ke dimensi tersebut. Sebelum aku terhanyut masuk, aku melihat wajah Axel untuk yang terakhir kalinya, tersenyum padaku.

-xXx-

Aku terbangun di lantai lapuk dengan suasana agak gelap. Mansion lama yang sudah tua. Mengapa aku kembali? Aku masih ingin berada bersama dengan Axel. Mengapa..?

'Aku pasti akan menemukanmu' aku mengingat dengan jelas perkataan itu "aku menunggumu, Axel"

Setelah kejadian tersebut, setiap tahun aku menyempatkan diri ke tempat tersebut. Dan setiap tahun yang kutemukan disana tak lebih dari harapan yang sia-sia. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke tempat itu lagi. Aku merindukanmu, Axel. Kemana kau?

4 tahun setelah tak ada kabar apapun, tapi aku tetap menunggu kehadiranmu. Suatu hari aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat itu lagi.

"Sudah mau pergi, Rox?" Ven bertanya padaku, ia tahu karena aku menceritakannya padanya. Aku tahu hanya Ven yang bisa dengan tenang mendengar ceritaku dan menghiburku ketika aku teringat akan Axel.

"Yup" kataku singkat

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan" balasnya tak lama kemudian.

Aku menyalakan mobilku dan segera pergi kesana. Setiap 1 tahun sekali aku pasti mengambil cuti, pada hari yang sama keika aku pertama kali pergi ke tempat tersebut. Berharap agar aku dapat bertemu dengan Axel.

Setibanya disana, aku menutup mobilku dan perlahan masuk. Gedung lama yang semakin lapuk, tak lebih dari apapun. Air mataku perlahan turun.

'Axel..apa kau bisa mendengarku?'

Namun tak terdengar suara apapun, hanya angin berhembus yang agak keras melewatiku.

'Aku merindukanmu' ucapu dalam hati 'meski 1 menit, kumohon..tinjukkan dirimu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu' airmataku turun membasahi pipiku. Dadaku sakit, aku ingin melihatnya.

Setiap hari aku tidur dengan memikirkan bagaimana keadaannya hari ini. Setiap waktu aku melihat kearah foto satu-satunya yang aku miliki. Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, semenjak hari itu.

Setelah lama berdiam, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali, percuma memberi harapan pada hal yang tidak seharusnya kupunya sejak awal.

Namun, sebelum aku meinggalkan tempat itu, aku melihatnya.

Aku melihat sosok Axel yang berdiri di depan pintu, dekat dengan mobilku. Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali sebelum memanggil namanya

"Axel?"

Ia melihat kearahku. Aku berlari mendekatinya sebelum aku memeluknya, ia nyata, ia bukan roh! Aku dapat memegangnya, menyentuhnya.

"Sekarang, aku menemukanmu, Roxy" katanya sambil memelukku dengan erat dan tak lama kami berciuman.

**~Owari~**


End file.
